powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aisha Campbell (Revisited Series)
Aisha Campbell is a fictional character from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited TV Show. She became the second Yellow Ranger, serving as reinforcements for Trini Kwan. Character History Capture by Goldar Aisha Campbell, along with her friends Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos, originally attended Stone Canyon High School. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were roller blading in the park in Angel Grove when they spotted Mr. Anderson, one of their teachers from Stone Canyon High School, crying for help as he chased after the rolling stroller with his son Jacob still inside. Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Tommy Oliver were already racing after the stroller. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam immediately went into action and started roller blading after the stroller as well. They went through several obstacles in their way, but nothing stopped them. The stroller was about to roll down a hill, so Adam and Rocky gave her a boost up, and Aisha went leaping after the stroller. Aisha and Kimberly stopped the stroller just in time. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky introduced themselves to Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. Later, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky competed in the ninja competition against the current champions. It was difficult, but Aisha, Rocky, and Adam won and became the new champions. Lord Zedd had planned on using the champions as evil warriors, but then decided to take the new teens after they won. Goldar appeared and used powerful lasers to capture Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Mr. Anderson, and they were soon inside the Dimension of Despair. Keeping a cautious eye on the Putties, Aisha removed a pin from her hair. She placed into the lock and tried to unlock the chains on her hands. She succeeded and got Rocky and Adam released. Although they fought off the Putties, Goldar recaptured them, and then set a snake contaminated with Dark Power on them, whose bite would turn them evil. However, they were rescued in time by the White, Blue, and Pink Power Rangers. The Blue Ranger got the snake away from them, but at the cost of it squeezing his neck, and he forced to remove his helmet to breathe, revealing his identity - that of the teens' new friend, Billy. Aisha and her friends witnessed this, so Tommy and Kimberly revealed themselves as well. Helping the Rangers The teenagers were then brought before Zordon, who swore Aisha, Rocky, and Adam to secrecy of the Power Rangers' identites. Afterwards, they all became close friends to the Rangers and would help in several occasions. Once, when Zedd's Beamcaster monster put everyone, even the Rangers, in a trance, Aisha used her technical experience from working at a radio station to allow her to repair a device Billy made that canceled the monster's brainwashing signal. Becoming a Ranger When Rangers Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan were selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland for a few weeks, Rocky, Adam and Aisha served as their backups on the team. Aisha became the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, entrusted with the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin and the Griffin Thunderzord. Subsequently, the new members of the team transferred to Angel Grove High and began to regularly hang out with the other Rangers. They were even turned into children (with full memory of their time as Rangers) by the time god Chronos. After the destruction of the Thunderzords and disabling of the Power Coins, Aisha received the Yellow Ninja Ranger powers from Ninjor, controlling the Bear Ninjazord and eventually the Yellow Shogunzord. Zeo Quest When Rita Repulsa's father, Master Vile, attempted to revert time and transform the Rangers into kids again, which failed thanks to Alpha, the Rangers were sent into different parts of the world to find the parts of the Zeo Crystal. On Aisha's quest, she was sent to a village in Africa that was in a state of destruction after the surrounding wildlife had began to attack the villagers. Aisha met a young girl named Tanya Sloan, and managed to find her Zeo sub-crystal. However, rather than stay in Africa, Aisha chose to return to the team. The two girls went back to the Command Center with the Zeo sub-crystal. Passing the Torch After many battles for the next two years, Aisha had done more than her fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. In her final appearance as a full-time Ranger, she witnessed Tanya choosing Ashley as the new Yellow Aero Ranger, and she returned to her home in Angel Grove. She also said goodbye to Alpha and, like Kimberly and the others, she promised to keep in touch with the young robot. She keeps her promise, and later calls him frequently on the Astro Megaship and Terra Venture. Power Rangers: Universal Hexagon, part 2 Many years later, when Alpha was invited to live on the new Astro Megaship, Alpha invited all his friends, Aisha included, to join him. She gladly accepted. Ranger Forms - Yellow Ninja Ranger= As The Yellow Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Yellow Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Underground Movement * Smokescreen * Mind Control - Yellow Ranger Thunder Mode= As The Yellow Thunder Ranger Zords *Griffin Thunderzord Arsenal *Yellow Thunder Crystal *Thunder Laser *Thunder Striker - Metallic Armor= When the Yellow Ranger dons metallic armor, her suit transforms from a spandexlike material to a strong body armor and the chest area has an armored chestplate over it. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor - Zeo Ranger II - Yellow= As the second backup for Tanya Sloan. Zords *Zeozord II *Super Zeozord II Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Yellow Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Double Clubs *Zeo Jet Cycle II - Yellow Aero Ranger= As the Yellow Aero Ranger. Zords *Yellow Owl Aerozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Aero Morphers }} Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Reinforcement PR Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited